Fenton Pains
by Danny Phantom Phanatic
Summary: PitchPearl one-shot. Just a little drabble with yummy Phantom/Fenton. And Phantom lusting after his human half. Rated T, but if I need to raise it, someone let me know please!


**One-shot drabble thing based off of a pic on deviantart by 2numagirls called :Quick_Glimpse: I'd put up a link but I'm not sure if you can on FF. ^^; **

**Kinda one-sided pitch pearl**

Fenton House, Late Evening

Danny Fenton sighed in exasperation, this had been going on too long. "Dude, like chill. We have the house to ourselves, Mom and Dad are out shopping and Jazz is at a study group." Fenton said, watching his ghostly counterpart continually hesitate at his, no their, door. "Go watch your stupid program."

Phantom was leaning out the door staring cautiously down the hall. He was looking for the slightest hint of danger from the raven haired teen's parents, ready to bolt back in the safety of the room if necessary. Hearing Fenton speak, Phantom glanced back at the human, glaring slightly as he did so. His human half was lounged back in a chair, feet up on his desk as he lazily ate gummy-worms from a plastic bag. Of course he hadn't offered Phantom any. He was also using the computer, the one that Phantom used when he was bored or his shows were on, like now. Phantom wasn't used to going downstairs anymore, as sad as it was to say, and was thoroughly pissed at Fenton for making him use the T.V down in the living room. "Shut up." he growled out. "I know that already, just give me a minute." the last part was murmured as he stuck his head back out the door before adding, "And my show's not stupid."

Fenton snorted before turning back to the screen to continue his pointless search of the web. He felt a little guilty about kicking the ghost out, he knew how he felt about going down there. Ever since they'd separated Phantom had been in danger of Mom and Dad and could rarely go anywhere in the house but their room. He couldn't even remember how long it'd been since they were split, a couple weeks? A month? I guess it didn't really matter. They can't rejoin anyway.

After a minute he glanced up and sighed, Phantom had only gotten halfway out the door. The ghost was still worried. With a roll of his eyes Fenton logged off his username and stood up. Yeah they even had separate usernames now, too much arguing about deleting tabs or messing with each others stuff. The sudden movement he made caused Phantom to glance back at him wondering what the human was doing.

"I reek man." Fenton announced while stretching and cracking his back. "I'm gonna go shower. You can use the computer." He sighed as his spine gave a final pop before he turned towards the bathroom connected to his room, not sparing the hero a glance.

Phantom furrowed his brow in confusion and turned to stare blankly into the hall. Danny had showered just this morning. He knew this because of the accidental walk in he'd had. The ghost blushed remembering the incident. He had been half asleep at the time. Having just woken up, he hadn't registered the fact that the light was already on and the door closed. He'd stumbled over, the need to brush his teeth and possibly dunk his head in ice-water to wake himself up calling to him. He'd yawned loudly, groping for the handle with his eyes squinted shut. Finding it, he opened the door.

Steam had assaulted his face instantly, the heat of the bathroom air rushing into the cool bedroom behind him. "What the hell?" he mumbled. He opened his bleary eyes halfway and glanced around the room. Towel sitting on toilet lid, clothes scattered on the floor, and now that he thought about it, the sound of water running. Not a second after he had registered the noise had it stopped. Eyes now opened wide, he had finally put the clues together. Someone was in the shower. No, someone was getting _out_ of the shower.

Before Phantom could react the curtain flew open and a very naked and very _wet_ Danny Fenton stepped out of the tub. He couldn't help it. His eyes had roved over the vulnerable teen before he'd realized it. His green orbs started at the the humans feet slowly raking up the long, lean legs and drinking in the sight of the milky and smooth skin. He reached the raven's thighs, and couldn't help imagining what it would be like to be between them. To _move_ between them. That thought brought him to the teen's groin. He stared transfixed at the sensitive organ for far longer than he should have. Well he really shouldn't be looking at all, but he couldn't find a reason to care at the moment. He followed the V that lead from what had enraptured him just a second ago up the the toned stomach of the human. A smirk tilted the ghost's lips. It wasn't as muscled as his, but it seems the teens ghost fighting lessons with Maddie had paid off. Bright green eyes traveled up the light abs, mentally tracing every dip and line til he reached the boy's chest. He paused at the pink buds, hard, presumably from the cold air after getting out of the hot water. He dragged his gaze away and up to the boy's toned but slim shoulders. From there to the delicious looking neck. The one he suddenly had the urge to put his mouth on. Pulling his much darker orbs up from the tempting body part to something just as, if not more, enticing one. Soft, pink, kissable lips, slightly parted, slowly panted soft air; stirring the lazy steam into mini whirlpools. Phantom licked his own realizing that they had gone dry.

Fenton's hand reached out, groping for the empty towel rack, forgetting he'd left his towel folded on the toilet. The action snapped Phantom out of whatever daze he had been trapped in. Wide, terrified green eyes shot up to the others finding that the human's eyes were tightly shut. He'd always hated water in his eyes.

Relief had coursed through his body. Fenton hadn't seen. Carefully backing up into the bedroom he closed the door as quietly as he could before promptly spinning around with a hot blush on his face, and then bolted out the nearest window.

Shaking his head, Phantom snapped back to the present. He could NOT think about that. It had taken him all day to get over the incident. Fenton had actually tracked him down when he refused to return home, and drug him back. All the while demanding what was wrong with him. But he couldn't let him know. _He_ wasn't even sure why he felt the way he did, or what it really was. No way was he going try explaining it to the cause of his resent problems. Yes problems, the weird feelings had started not long after they separated and they were only getting worse. He sighed, "Just ignore it. It's probably nothing." He mentally told himself. Calming down he got back to the reason the.. memory was brought up. Why was Fenton taking a shower if he had one this morning? As gross as it might sound, the 'Fun' Danny didn't take showers but once every so often, usually forced by either Phantom or Jazz. Or if he had a particularly rigorous workout with with his mom or even after helping catch a ghost. But never for no reason. His excuse being that he took one at school after PE. Well Phantom happened to _know_ for a fact that the school doesn't supply soap and Danny sure as hell doesn't bring any. And he didn't care what Danny says rinsing off is _not_bathing. So that brings the question of why his health habits suddenly improved?

A sudden thought entered the ghost's troubled mind. No, there's no way his human counterpart is that considerate. He _never_ does anything for him. Saying Phantom's the responsible one, he can do it himself. Oh the human still cared. The split had just affected his ability to show it. Though not nearly as bad as the first time they split. In fact, he himself hardly felt different at all, aside from the heightened sense of responsibility and the tendency to speak in his 'hero voice' when nervous. Also he couldn't forget the weird feeling he got around his counterpart sometimes, but he really didn't think that related. Fenton though had seemed the most changed, his hair wasn't as long as last time but still longer than his own white locks, and he still wore his 'Fun' Danny clothes. He was lazy, occasionally spoke words like 'dude' in his surfer's voice, as Phantom called it, and he had a hard time showing that he cared for anything but himself. Especially to Phantom, which is why Fenton would NEVER use a shower as an excuse just so Phantom could use the computer. Right? He wasn't so sure.

The soft sound of fabric rustling brought Phantom out of his musings. Without thinking he turned his head to see what his counterpart was doing. He froze. Glowing eyes opened wide and his jaw went slack. His throat suddenly felt dry as he watched the raven haired teen. Danny was on his way to the bathroom, back still turned to Phantom, and seemingly had decided to start undressing on his way there.

The green button up shirt the teen usually wore hung open had been buttoned up today. And being the lazy person he was, he forgo-ed unbuttoning it and simply decided to slip it over his head.

Phantom watched, a bright red blush on his cheeks, and helpless to look away as the action pulled the white shirt underneath along with it. Danny paused in his walking to pull the shirt over his head. Arms raised high, he lifted it off, but arms still wrapped in the green confines. The white undershirt had ridden up past his bellybutton and stopped just below his rib-cage. His loose, dark blue jeans hung low on his waist, threatening to slid down. Red plaid boxers hung tightly to his hips, peaking out from the low jeans.

Phantom couldn't move. He could barely think as the images from that morning came back to him. His blush deepened.

Fenton pulled his tangled arms free from the fabric as he continued towards the bathroom. Completely unaware of the green dazed eyes watching him. He threw the garment aside as he stepped through the door, swiftly closing it behind him.

Still frozen in place, Phantom realized something. It had happened again. The stupid weird feeling was back, stronger than ever, and he finally knew what it was. But that sure didn't mean he was going to admit it. Still blushing a bright red, Phantom turned and walked right through the wall to the open air. He didn't care that he was going to miss his show, he could always go to the website to see it later. Right now he was busy denying his feelings and would hopefully be able to take out his recent stress on a ghost. One who deserved it of course. He wouldn't harm the innocent.  
"Just got to ignore it." He told himself as he flew through the blue sky. He breathed in a deep breath, as unnecessary as it was, it helped calm him down. Phantom looked ahead at the vast blueness that surrounded him. The color kinda reminded him of- NO! Bad Phantom. Got to ignore it. He flew determinedly to nowhere, eyes firmly fixed on the city below. Just had to ignore it. But that was easier said than done. Especially with Danny being so careless. Stripping in front of him, keeping the bathroom door unlocked, doing things that kept turning him on, an-... He did not just think that. His eyes widened as he came to a stop. He did _not_ just think that. "Nonononono!" Phantom pulled at his hair trying to get the mutinous thought out of his head. Why him? He was the one with the morals, the one who was supposed to do the right thing. Not the one who got turned on by seeing their other half naked! He was supposed to have the pure, heroic thoughts, not perverted desires for his other half. As little sense as this already made, wouldn't it of made more sense if his rebellious, blunt, and selfish self had these feelings? How was this fair?! What had he done to deserve this? Even if he accepted his feelings, there's no way Fenton would return them. He'd probably kick him out, be too freaked out to sleep in the same room as him. Or worse give him to his parents.

Phantom sighed and picked up his flying again. He knew Danny wouldn't do that. But he wasn't going to risk it. He had to clear his head. Preferably before the human realized he was gone and would come to hunt him down for the second time that day. He smiled as he thought of how pissed Fenton would be when he found him. Even with all these turbulent thoughts in his head, he had to admit Fenton was cute when he was angry.

**That's all! Hope you enjoyed, and let me know how I did for my first (sorta) pitchpearl~**


End file.
